


Like the Goddamn Batman

by Miching_Mallecho



Series: The Huckleberry Job [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miching_Mallecho/pseuds/Miching_Mallecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Quinn is not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Goddamn Batman

Quinn is waiting in the Bat Cave, as promised. He ditched his phone as soon as he finished the call with Eliot and he's been waiting here for four hours while the crew hastily boarded flights and made their way back to Boston. This was the closest safe place he knew he could get to, and it brings back memories that are almost...fond. He thinks about the job they did together while he waits; thinks about being part of a crew—a team. He's worked with others before, but mostly _for_ others in the way that Sterling had him deal with Eliot while others dealt with the rest of the team that first time they met. Compartmentalized. He never had to work closely with people until he did that job for Eliot and worked not only by his side, but with that annoying hacker as well.

He can see it's changed Eliot though. From that first time they fought until that last job together. He saw how much Eliot's hand was shaking on the gun when he pointed it at Dubenich, sprawled easy-as-you-please at his feet. The way Eliot had said “my friend”, had been thinking of destroying himself just a little bit for the sake of saving Nate that crucial step into becoming something he'd end up frowning at in the mirror. Something he'd hate to see in the morning. 

That was why Quinn had called Eliot—and that was why he had almost convinced himself not to. While Quinn still played both sides (an “equal opportunity Hitter”, as he liked to say), he knew Eliot had donned the white cap. He knew Eliot didn't want to kill anybody. And he knew Eliot would probably have to kill a lot of somebodies to get him out of this mess alive.

“Quinn?” Eliot's voice came out of the gloom and Quinn mentally scolded himself for letting the man sneak up on him like that. Must be the blood-loss, though Quinn had thought he'd patched that up pretty well considering-- “Quinn?” Eliot had a hand on his shoulder now, squeezing to get his attention but trying not to hurt him.

“You cut your hair.” Quinn isn't sure he's entirely in control of his mouth. It's been a long four hours and he's starting to only remember patches of it. “I half expected you to still be in this cave when I arrived. Hanging upside-down like the goddamned Batman. Saving the world.”

“He does _not_ sound okay,” and the slightly-less-annoying Hacker is behind Eliot, swimming into Quinn's view. Eliot's Hacker. The one Quinn probably shouldn't hit if he gets annoying, even though Eliot says he wants to hit him sometimes too. He's telling Sophie that, and she's smiling, when Quinn says it doesn't matter which one....

“He's not okay,” the Thief is there too. All of them sneaking up on him. “He should know I'm the one who sleeps upside-down.”

***

When Quinn wakes up he's stripped to the waist and no longer in the Bat Cave, because he's on a soft bed. He has an awful headache, and he feels like his wounds have been dug around in. Which, if he were to take a hint from the bullet slugs sitting on the bedside table, they have been. Quinn lies still and tries not to breathe too deeply as he tries to remember yesterday. All of yesterday. Did he call Eliot Batman?

“You're awake.” Parker is standing at the foot of his bed and that is creepy as hell. Was she here the whole time, or is he just that sloppy right now? She walks up the side of the bed and looks from the slugs to him, then raises her hand toward him.

“Parker, no.” Eliot's in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

She turns slightly to look back at him, but her hand is still outstretched toward Quinn. Ominously.

“If you poke him,” Eliot says. “I'll let him break your finger.”

“No you won't,” Parker says cheerfully, but she backs off. “You need my fingers to crack safes and crawl through air ducts.” She clasps her hands behind her back and skips toward him, brushing by with a flirty twirl that somehow doesn't look purposeful. 

Eliot shakes his head when she's past and Quinn sees the small smile he's not quite hiding. Then he's striding toward the bed.

“Tell me more about the trouble you're in,” Eliot says, smile gone, and it's back to business. 


End file.
